Decption: A Saints Row Fanfic!
by Dr.Awesome15
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic but just bare with me it's supposed to be about an undercover S.T.A.G. joining the saints and i know the storyline might be a little weak but i'd REALLY appreciate suggestions and feedback!
1. Chapter 1: Reaquainted

_Of course, I know I've already posted this fic. I had so many errors I had to redo them and redeem my self…I'm redoing every chapter from this fic, and every chapter from the others. This is first because my new friend **ScarletRoses15** is making a sequel for me. Truthfully, she's a much better writer than I; I'm a bit of a n00b. But in the mean time enjoy!  
><em>

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I growled to myself as I dressed up for my 'meeting'. I put on my S.T.A.G. bulletproof vest, and over it a plain white t-shirt covered by a purple basketball jersey with a large thirteen on the front and back, and slipped into my twenty first century jeans with some purple and black running shoes. I then walked into the bathroom and gelled my hair into a feathered executive style, then shaved my facial hair into a short goatee. When I finished, I studied myself in the mirror, trying to see if I fit the part I was meant to play. "Good enough…" I thought.

As I walked out the door to my penthouse apartment, I glanced at my saints luxury watch and noticed I was an hour and a half late for my rendezvous. "Shit…" I muttered to myself, and then drove off hurriedly in my customized Voxel, painted saints purple with golden rims and black tinted windows.

As I approached my destination, a bar called "the broken shillelagh," (A/N: I know I probably spelled that wrong…) I immediately noticed my target, the most prominent gang member in Stillwater AND Steelport; the leader of the third street saints. He wore a fine suit in black and purple and a black fedora with a purple stripe across. He seemed well-built, and pretty burly. I hadn't seen him in years, and boy was he was a sight for sore eyes.

"_Yo boss, where the fuck is this guy?"_

I could recognize that voice anywhere; that was the boss' right hand, the trigger-happy Johnny gat. I knew him from the news reports and newspaper articles. He was the criminal who had been convicted of over three hundred and fifty murders. He had been put on the death sentence, but his boss broke him out. Though I had heard of him, I had never seen him in person before, not even when I-.

"He'll be here in a minute," the boss said to him, my ears finally at attention to the sound of his voice.

"Who is this guy we're waitin' for, anyway?" asked another male lieutenant. I didn't know who he was, nor could I see him or the other lieutenant from where I was standing. By this point I was hiding by the door, trying to listen for information crucial to my mission. The boss grunted grumpily before he replied. "You'll find out who we're waitin' for if you just wait…" he replied, this time more agitated.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't even show up?" pried the saint.

This time the boss said nothing, giving the man an icy stare that could give the toughest men chills. I felt _myself_ shudder. As the boss turned his attention to the entrance of the bar, I heard the lieutenant whine, "Why you gotta be like that?" then folded his arms across his chest and lean back in defeat.

When I seen gat and the female lieutenant giggle at the saint's defeat, I found that I had been laughing too. I decided that this was going nowhere, and started toward the group of outlaws. As I got closer and closer, I noticed that the annoyed look on the boss' face had completely turned exited and pleasant. "Hey, what took you so long?" he asked eagerly.

"Got held up in traffic," I lied. "When you're as close to a criminal mastermind as I am, people are gonna ask questions and you bet your ass I'm gonna get pulled over a lot." My alibi seemed to please the gang leader because he simply nodded his head and began to introduce me. "Boys, this is my old friend Robert Martinez." He began.

I hated the fact that my name wasn't intimidating, so I intervened, "My friends call me Rob."

Rob wasn't perfect, but it was better than "Robert," or "Robbie."

"Hey," they all said in unison.

"Rob, this is Johnny gat, Pierce Washington, and Shaundi."

I gave a slight wave to each gang member, and then I felt weird when waving to the girl. She wore purple spandex, a purple tank top, and a black and white jacket over it. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and her bangs were blowing the air. Her lips were a stunning shade of pink and her eyes were a beautiful hazel color—she was breathtaking. I thought it was nothing, and sat in the booth next to the boss. I guess he saw me looking at her, because he leaned in next to me and said, "Be careful, she's a fireball." Then chuckled. I didn't know how to reply, so I laughed back with a scoff. "As if," I whispered back.

"So what brings you to Steelport?" asked Johnny.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think anybody would ask me something like that, as foolish as it was. "Umm…" I stammered

Just then, my phone rang. I groaned and said, "I gotta take this," and started off into the bathroom. When I got in, I locked the door and made sure nobody else was there. "What do you want?" I growled.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite mole was doing," he said.

"Go to hell!" I hissed back.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your commander?" he asked smugly.

"You're not my boss, Cyrus" I said, anger rising. "You're just lucky I-"

"Lucky is right" he interrupted. "I was making sure you didn't forget about our little deal." He sneered.

"Fuck off; I know what I'm doing!" I shouted before Cyrus could repeat the shameful deal I had to make with him.

"Then don't forget that if you don't hold up your end of the bargain, I'll send your ass right back to-" I hung up the phone; I didn't want to be reminded of how I was betraying my friends. I left the bathroom to see a long line of men waiting outside the door. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," I joked. Though the men kept glaring at me, making me feel embarrassed. With an awkward chuckle, I returned to the booths to see the gang again, who were awaiting my return.

Sliding back into the booth, I got the third-degree from Johnny. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Nobody, just my boss…" I answered.

_The other chapters will be redone a bit later, I've just got too much on my plate right now and thought I'd get this out of the way before I change my mind. _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I kinda put this up right after the first so sorry if it stinks right now, but I promise it'll get better 3!

Chapter 2: Manipulated

I had been undercover with the saints for weeks now, and I still haven't been to their hideout. I was hoping today would be the day; only problem is that I don't trust Cyrus. If he jumps the gun and blows my cover, I'll be forced to cut ties with the saints, what with the gang being dissolved and whatnot. I don't like the idea of being undercover though; every day with the gang is another day I procrastinate, putting myself in danger. If I don't fulfill my duties I'll be sent back to Stillwater, and I can't return to that city, especially because of what they plan to do to me if they found out I hadn't completed the task I was assigned as "community service."

I sat on the luxury sofa inside of pierce's place, thinking how I could escape this issue. However, something odd kept crossing my mind; it was shaundi. Somehow I couldn't shake the thought of her, the way she walks, her voice, the way she smells like citrus coconut, but wouldn't dare tolerate the comment from another saint, and especially the way she didn't need help from anyone. I started to think I might have had feelings for her; but that would be crazy. How could you fall for someone who you were about to hurt and betray? I didn't matter anyways, a couple more days and I'd be on my way back home, back in Stillwater, and this whole thing would just have to fade as I descended back into my old life.

"What's eatin' you?" asked piece.

"Nothing," I said, "just thinking'"

"You sure, you don't look like it," pierce asked again.

This was becoming annoying, so I decided to play pierce and turn this problem into an opportunity. "Pierce, I'm just bummed that you guys haven't taken me to see your hideout… like you guys don't like me…" I said sullenly with the sappiest look on my face.

"Well, if that's it, I bet the boss wouldn't mind." Pierce said gullibly.

"Thanks, you're a good friend," I said to pierce, sealing the deal.

"Not as good of a friend as you," pierce replied.

I was not expecting pierce to say something like that. As he turned and left, I shuddered. An immense wave of guilt washed over me. How could I be such a good friend, if I was going to do something so underhanded to them? Pierce began talking, and the room grew silent. I decided to eavesdrop to pass the time. "No, no, NO. Absolutely not." Johnny said sternly.

"Come on, gat, ease up," pleaded pierce, "plus, it ain't your decision, it's the boss'."

"Sure, I don't see why not," the boss said nonchalantly.

"I don't trust this guy," sneered Johnny. "He seems shady, and a little too…"

Johnny was at a loss for words. "Close to the boss?" I said to him from the entrance of the hallway.

"You see, he get's around a little too fuckin' quiet." Shouted Johnny.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked the boss?

"Long enough to see that Mr. Gat over here doesn't like me." I guilted.

"Nonsense, any friend of mine is a friend of Johnny's. Ain't that right?" asked the boss, staring at the lieutenant menacingly.

"Yeah…" he replied, resentfully.

"Good, that really warms my heart," I said sarcastically, putting one hand over my heart. Johnny gave me a death stare, but pierce laughed. I guess it must've been nice for him not to be the butt of everyone's jokes for once.

The gang and I rode over to the saints' hideout. It was a huge penthouse, fit for a king. I didn't think the most wanted criminal in Stillwater would use such an obvious as a target. Inside, there were stripper poles, plush sofas, a disco ball, and stairs leading to huge rooms, each one bigger than the last; not to mention each being bigger than my whole apartment. "Damn," I muttered to myself.

I was in complete and utter awe. I've never seen such a luxurious place before in my life. "Impressive, right?" the boss grinned. He flicked a light switch that turned off the lights, and turned on the spotlights. I was so exited; I didn't notice shaundi walk into the penthouse. "Stripper poles… classy," I joked.

"Pig," she scoffed, walking away.

Even though it seemed like she was mad at me, I couldn't help but stare at her hips swayed left to right. My trance was broken by her words. "Hey boss, you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. We need to figure out how we're gonna bring down stag."

That's when it hit me. If we take out stag, I won't have to answer to Cyrus. Maybe I wouldn't have to betray my old friend after all. Plus, I know all the ins and outs of their base. The only problem was my cover being blown. If that happened, I wouldn't have a job, or friends. I didn't want to take the risk, so I had no choice but to sabotage. As pierce pulled out blueprints to their HQ, I immediately knew what I was going to do.

"Why don't we just go in here, and blow them up?" I said, pointing to a spot in the back of the boat, the containment unit, where prisoners were held. I figured that when they sneaked in, a guard would sound the alarm and they would retreat.

"Sounds like my kinda plan," agreed Johnny.

"Seems simple enough," chimed in pierce.

"Why there?" asked shaundi.

"That's their only blind spot," I answered without hesitation.

"So it's settled then, first thing at dawn we blow up S.T.A.G. HQ." the boss said, grinning at me with pride. I didn't know what to say, so I just grinned.

"Well, I guess I'm going home then," Said Johnny.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Wait," said the boss. "You and shaundi have to finish the plans." The boss said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, how do we get in? What kind of explosives to use? Where do we plant them? Things like that." He replied.

"Okay…" I said.

I didn't mind that I was working late, but it looked like shaundi had a problem with it. She wanted to do everything, and I felt like whatever I did was irritating. It made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy, and my legs anxiously shook up and down. I was becoming nervous and I decided the best thing to do was to just go out and get some air. I went out into the balcony to smoke a cigarette. The air was cool, and the wind had stopped. I could hear music in the distance that sounded like "Miss independent" by ne-yo.

"Ooh there's something about

The kind of woman that can do for herself,

I look at her and it makes me proud,

There's something about her,

Something ooh so sexy about the kinda woman that don't even need my help,

She said she got it

She got it no doubt,

There's something about her.

Cause she works like the boss

Plays like the boss,

Car and her crib she's bout to pay 'em both off,

And the bills are paid on time, yeah,

She's made for a boss,

Solely a boss,

Anything less she's telling them to get lost,

And that's the girl that's on my mind."

I heard the music and started thinking about shaundi again, and groaned. "I need a smoke," I said to myself, then noticed I didn't have a lighter. "Shit," I muttered.

"Need a light?" shaundi asked, holding out a purple lighter with a saints logo on it.

"Sure," I said trying to sound cool.

"Thanks," I said, handing her lighter back.

She nodded. For about five minutes, neither of us said a word. We didn't even comment on the noise on the roof. I looked over the balcony to see the large skyscrapers and the humble homes and buildings that seemed less mighty next to the huge penthouse. I wanted then more than ever to tell shaundi how I felt, but I didn't know how to say it. "What's eatin you?" she asked. "This was my chance," I thought, "to finally tell her how I felt," before I could reply, a voice sounded from behind. "Hey, shaundi!" the man exclaimed.

I recognized that voice. He was like a kind of S.T.A.G. assassin. I heard his gun cock, and I know shaundi did too, because she began to reach for her gun. "A gift from Cyrus Temple," he said quietly. By this time we were both turned around and the gun was aimed right at shaundi's chest. I started to freak out; everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Then, I did something stupid. Before the bullet came out of the chamber I found myself shielding shaundi with my body. I caught the bullet right in my chest, then stumbled back and hit my head on the wall, leaving me unconscious. "Dammit, Martinez!" he yelled as he was shot by the skillful woman. Then, Bang! Right between the eyes, the assassin was dead

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: Bulletproof

I was unconscious for a while. I had no idea how long, but I know it must have been a while because when I came to, everyone was there with me; pierce, Johnny, shaundi, and the boss. As I awoke, I seen the boss with his back turned and his hat tipped over his eyes. Pierce was pacing back and forth across the balcony and Johnny was leaned against the wall, one leg against it and the other on the floor. The most surprising thing I had awoken to was shaundi kneeling over me, with her eyes glossy, as if she were about to cry. I could hear the boss moping. "Not again…" he whispered to himself.

"Hey boss, he's waking up," said shaundi.

Her voice cracked a little bit, and it made my heart race. I had no idea they felt this strongly about me, an outsider. As I got up, everyone's face took on the form of relief; all but Johnny gat, who scowled and looked away. "We thought you died," said the boss.

"Yeah, so did I," I said.

"Why did you do that?" asked shaundi, with a look of complete and utter surprise.

I didn't say anything. I had my chance to tell her how I felt, and blew it. I didn't know how I would bring it up. So I just looked at her, and got caught in her eyes. My trance was broken when Johnny gat yelled out in confusion. "Can somebody tell me why this motherfucker ain't bleedin!" he yelled.

I myself was stumped, until I looked at where my wound should have been. Then I remembered, "My vest!" I yelled out.

"What?" pierce asked.

"My bulletproof vest!" I said again with excitement, feeling lucky to be alive.

"What kind of self respecting gang-banger wears a bulletproof vest?" Johnny yelled again, becoming annoyed.

"The one that likes to be alive," I retorted, growing tired of his remarks.

Once again I got the death stare as pierce giggled at my remark. While getting up, I noticed shundi looking at me in amazement. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She immediately snapped out of her gaze and just said, "Nothing…" which was very unsettling to me.

"You guys finished with the plans?" asked the boss.

"No," I said.

"Why the fuck not?" Johnny asked, minding my business.

"uhh, maybe because I fucking got shot!" I yelled, fed up with his interference.

"Never stopped me…" he teased.

Because I had finally had enough of his crap, I said something stupid. "Fuck off, gat!"

I know this enraged him because before he did anything he looked at the boss as if asking permission to attack. "Guys, guys, cool it. It's getting late; I think we should all get some rest."

I was relieved, I thought he'd leave us in the same room to "duke it out," or something.

"Not you too; we need those plans by tomorrow morning." Said the boss.

When he said this, everyone left—but shaundi and I. being in that big, empty house was really awkward. Every time I spoke I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, and every time I thought about it my heart started pound.

"Thanks…" she said.

"For what?" I asked, bewildered.

"For saving my life," she said looking down.

"Don't mention it," I said, feeling butterflies once again.

"No, seriously, I'm just glad you remembered that you were wearing your vest or I would've-," I cut her off.

"I didn't…" I interrupted.

"What?" she asked.

"I kinda forgot…" I admitted.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, and I felt ashamed by her stare. I thought I had offended her, and felt remorseful for whatever I thought I did. I started to apologize, "sorry if I-"

All of a sudden, she started kissing me. I couldn't believe what was happening. Her soft lips pressed against mine. It was like a dream; all I could t think about how my day went from almost fatal to the greatest day of my life. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I started to drift off as she began running her fingers in my hair, and I did the same to her. I pulled away for a split second to say what was on my mind for months now, "I love you," I said, gazing straight into her eyes, then kissed her again, this time way longer and more passionately than before.

I had never been more exited in my entire life, then I noticed something important. "Fuck!" I groaned.

It was four thirty in the morning. I had to leave, I was getting too involved, and way too attatched. "I gotta go," I said, hating myself.

"Where?" she asked.

"I told the boss I'd meet him at six…" I lied. It was five-thirty, so i knew she'd buy it.

As I left, I looked back at shaundi. I hated myself for leaving. I walked into my voxel chanting, "stupid, stupid, stupid," hitting my palm to my face. The whole time I was thinking about how what happened in the penthouse was so great- and so stupid. How could I kiss her when I knew what I was going to do to them. On the other hand, how could I not? She was everything I could ever want in a girl. Then I thought about how if I help them take out S.T.A.G. I can stay, and I wouldn't have to answer to that bastard, Cyrus Temple. Then I remembered that I already set them up for failure. I didn't know what to do. I decided that I was just going to live with my decision, and listen to the radio to take my mind off things. Nothing helped, every song I heard reminded me of her, and I started to feel sick.

I got to the boss' luxury condo, and tossed him the plans for the suicide mission I had set for the gang. "That's my boy," the boss said proudly, inspecting my work.

I could feel Johnny's shadow towering over me, and turned around as he began to interrogate me.

"What's up with you and shaundi?" he asked.

"Why?" I said suspiciously.

"She told us," chimed pierce innocently.

"You just better watch yourself, 'cuz if you slip up, then- ." began Johnny.

"Then what," I interrupted.

"Then that little vest of yours won't be able to save you…" he threatened.

"So how'd it happen?" asked the boss, ignoring Johnny's comment.

"Well, she kissed me, and I didn't want to be ruude," I joked, rubbing it in Johnny's face.

This made the boss and pierce laugh, but Johnny gave me yet another death stare, which I began not to take very seriously. "We're gonna hit that boat up today, and I want you on it," said the boss.

I didn't know what to say. I was downright extatic that the boss trusted me enough to let me in on a mission, but I was afraid of my cover being blown. I decided to go for it. "I got your back," I said, grinning ear to ear.

I didn't know how I was gonna get outta this one; but I'd think of something…or so I thought…

TO BE CONTINUED…

sooo what do you guys think? like i said, super open to suggestions and feedback, and thanks for readin!:)


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

So, this was it; the end of my mission. We were on our way to S.T.A.G. headquarters by way of VTOL. I couldn't help but think of what was going to happen next. After this, the saints would be dissolved. They would either have to drop their flags, or be arrested on site. I knew it wasn't going to come to that; that gang means everything to them—even Johnny. They'd end up putting up a fight, and they'd all be either in jail or dead. The thought of losing my newfound friends made my sick to my stomach.

"What's wrong" asked shaundi, sitting next to me in the destructive aircraft?

I was going to make up an excuse, but I didn't have to because pierce said, "yo, it's this song, let's put on some _real _music" he said, changing the song from _"shout at the devil"_ to a cheesy love song. The lyrics to the song rang in my ear…

"_I know,_

_Love will find a way,_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together,_

_Like dark, turning into day,_

_Somehow we'll come through,_

_Now that I've found you,_

_Love will find a way," _

"Turn that motherfuckin song off!" Johnny shouted.

"Touch my radio again and I'll put a bullet in your head…" said the boss jokingly.

"Why yall gotta be like that?" pierce whined.

As cheesy as the song was, it made me feel even worse. "We're almost there," the boss said.

My head was spinning. I crammed my brain trying to find a way to get us out of this predicament. "Uh, I ain't feelin so hot; maybe we should turn back…" I said nervously.

"Okay, I'll just drop you off-"he started.

"No…forget it, im fine." I said submissively.

I heard Johnny chuckle at my failure to turn the gang back. "What's the matter? Something you aint telling us?" he asked jokingly.

I thought he was on to me, which made me even more nervous; but I didn't reply; I just put my arm around shaundi, and watched her cuddle up at my side. I knew it would make him mad. I had a feeling it worked, because he scoffed, turned his head, and watched the buildings go by as we reached our destination. "Here we are," said the boss. "Now let's get in there." He continued.

We hopped off of the hovering viol and into a small opening set for the saint's arrival. The containment unit of the boat was dark and damp, it smelled like old paint, -and the place was completely empty.

"_This wasn't part of the plan…"_ I thought.

Nonetheless, I had to keep going. I had decided that I can't hurt my friends, and I had a new plan. "Come this way…" I said gruffly.

"We aint supposed to go there," Johnny protested.

"I know where to go," I said, distractedly.

"I aint going that way," he rebelled.

"Look would you listen to me for once," I yelled.

"Nope…"said Johnny childishly.

"Alright, I've had it with your shit-" I was cut off by the boss.

"Then let's split up," he said.

"Fine by me," said pierce.

"but-" I began

"You and Johnny go that way, and we'll go this way." The boss said.

I had no choice, what he says, goes. So that's what we did: split up. I didn't know which way the S.T.A.G. was waiting, and I prayed it wasn't the way Johnny and I took. If he found out what I had done, he could put a bullet in _my_ head. Nothing could stop him because we were alone, and I'm pretty sure Cyrus wouldn't mind. We walked, and walked, until we reached the ladder that lead to the deck. "Going somewhere?" a voice sounded from behind. It was Cyrus temple.

"So nice of you to drop by," he said, standing proudly.

"Looks like I'm gonna get to fuck you up after all," said Johnny, reaching for his gun which wasn't on his waist like he thought it was.

"Looking for this?" Cyrus asked, holding his gun.

"You sneaky son of a bitch…" the mad man replied.

"Thank you very much for your help, officer Martinez." Cyrus said, grinning ear to ear. "Your services are no longer needed here at stag." He continued, this time looking at Johnny smugly as if saying _'bet you didn't see that coming.'_

"I'll leave you two alone for now, you probably have some catching up to do before this place blows." He said, pointing to the bomb drilled into the wall of the ship that read 15:00.

Cyrus left, smiling as Johnny stared at me with such an intense look that it made me shrink before his superhuman like might. "What the fuck did he just say?" he said obviously holding back barrels of anger.

"There's a bomb?" I said, trying to change the subject.

Before I could blink, Johnny grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a nearby wall. I almost couldn't breathe under his might. "You set us up!" he yelled.

"I had no choice," I squealed, gasping for air.

"Give my one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now…" he demanded.

Just then his phone rang. "Because that sounds important," I said, hoping for release.

He let me go to answer his cell phone. All I could do was cough and try to catch by breath. "Yo, you're never gonna believe what the fuck I just found out," said Johnny.

I could hear the boss on the other line. "It'll have to wait," he began. "They got shaundi..." he said.

I felt my heart stop. The love of my life was going to die at my own hands_. "What have I done?"_ I thought.

"This is gonna be a bitch to explain to rob…" the boss said.

"Speaking of rob…" Johnny added.

The phone suddenly dropped the call. "Shit, low battery," said Johnny.

I saw the deranged look on his face, and got chills.

"But I don't think the boss will mind if I take care of our little rat problem…" he growled.

I was petrified. I saw what had happened when people tried to hurt his friends. Shogo akuji was a perfect example. The lunatic punched his head through a tombstone and buried him alive after Aisha died. I tried to run, but I was paralyzed with fear. He lifted me by my jersey and pulled his fist back. "I'm gonna enjoy this…" he said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

As usual, please R&R, thanks for reading! :0D


	5. Chapter 5:Confessions

yaaay, chapter 5! this one is gonna answer a **lot** of questions about rob and the boss, and this is when shit starts to go down... hope you like it! :p

"I'm gonna enjoy this…" Johnny said pulling his fist back and aiming at my face.

I grabbed his fish with both hands trying to get free, but it was no use; I was caught in his tremendous grip. All I could do was brace myself for impact. My heart started pounding at my chest; I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life. "This one's for shaundi…" he said, preparing to thrust his fist into my face. But before he could give me the beating of my life, a hand caught his arm, preventing it from meeting my face. "What the fuck are you doing?" the boss yelled.

"This little asshole set us up!" Johnny yelled back, "he's been working with stag the whole time!"

The boss seemed shocked. "Is this true?" he asked.

I felt my heart sink as I admitted my deed, "I had no choice…" I said.

The look on the boss' face was almost indescribable. It was like a pain the boss had ever seen before; I don't think any bullet could hurt him as bad as I just did. Johnny let me go, letting me fall right on my ass. "Now you're gonna get it," he said eagerly, as if he had been waiting for this for a while.

The boss walked up to me hurriedly and held a level 4 kobra to my head. Though Johnny looked like he was overcome with glee at the sight of my demise, the boss looked like he was holding back tears. I waited for the gunshot to sound, but it never did. "Tell me why." He said sternly.

"What?" I said.

"Tell me why you did it…" he said, this time much louder.

I chose my words carefully, "I was wanted in eight different cities for murder, larceny, embezzlement, and theft after I left the saints... when they caught me, they were gonna give me the chair, and Cyrus said he could help…he said that if I did him a favor I could go free… I didn't know this was what he meant, but I had no choice, it was either that or death row…and I…I'm just so sorry…" I was on the verge of crying, and I thought my time had come. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see it coming. The gun cocked, and I closed my eyes tighter, I knew he was ready to shoot. All of a sudden, the gun started to tremble—it was the boss' hand. He shook his head and threw the gun into the wall. "What the hell?" Johnny asked confused.

For once, we were on the same page. The boss didn't reply. "If you don't want to, I'll do it." He said, picking up the gun and pointing it at me.

Still, the boss said nothing, and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to the bomb that said seven minutes and counting. "Ohhh…" Johnny said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Pierce is waiting in the VTOL" he said.

I could hear the hurt in his cracked voice. I felt so guilty.

I sat there and watched the boss and gat leave; I knew I wasn't getting a ride home. Just before they left the boss said, "bangers for life my ass…" and threw a picture to the floor. After I knew he was gone, I walked over and picked up the photo. It was a picture of the boss and me ten years ago when we first joined the saints. We were both about nineteen, and we were standing back to back beside Troy and Julius with our arms crossed. I remember how exited we were when Julius told us that the saints were going to own Stillwater. That was the day we made a pact—bangers for life. We promised each other that we would always stay loyal to the saints, and we'd never forget where we came from. I couldn't believe he kept this picture all these years. "I guess this shows how much this gang means to him." I said to myself.

Sitting on the boat alone, I tried to remember why I left the saints in the first place. Then I remembered: Katie… she and I were dating when I was in the saints. We were inseparable, and madly in love. She didn't like the gang, though. And she convinced me to leave when the boss was getting to work with Gat, Dex, Lin, and I was still sitting behind doing grunt work with Julius. I was going to leave too. That was the day she was gunned down by the carnales when they attacked the church. I promised myself two things that day… I'd never be in another gang again, and I'd never love another girl again. "I guess I broke both of those promises…" I said to myself, thinking of shaundi. After a few minutes of reminiscing, I looked at the bomb's timer and realized that it was going to explode in two minutes. "Holy fuck!" I yelled, wondering why the hell I sat there so long. I ran onto the deck and jumped over the banister just in time. As my hand left the rail, the boat exploded, pushing my away from the explosive watercraft. "Cyrus is gonna pay for this…" I said to myself.

I swam the three miles back to land and climbed up a nearby hill. My chest was on fire; I never swam that far or that fast in my entire life. I laid there for almost an hour, trying to catch my breath. When I got up, I noticed the sound of cars roaring by. I was on the side of busy highway. As easy as I thought it was to hijack a car, it proved difficult when I was trying to keep a low profile. I didn't want anyone to come looking for me, and if they thought I was dead, it was alright with me. I jumped into the back of a bulldog, and shot the driver in the head, through the hallowed out trunk. My first destination was going to be friendly fire, but my muddy clothes told me that I should make a stop at impressions first. I went over and bought myself a long sleeve buttoned dress shirt in saints purple with a royal purple tie, a two button business jacket, some silk slacks, some black leather loafers, and a black and purple fedora—just like the boss'. I looked so fine that I didn't even want my old clothes. I threw them away, including my bulletproof vest, much to my dismay. I drove away, thinking about why the hell I get myself into trouble like this, and why I'm going to do it again. On my way to friendly fire I thought about how I was going to save shaundi. I didn't care if the boss killed me right after; I couldn't let her end up like Karen. I figured I can just get into Cyrus' new base, and take back. They all knew me; and I don't think Cyrus told them he left me to die along with the rest of the saints. The only problem was that I had no idea where the new base would be. I decided I had to make another detour before going to friendly fire to see if I had anything at my apartment that would give me a clue as to where it might be. When I got there I was in for a real surprise. My house was engulfed in flames. "Fuck!" I yelled and ran over to the building. There on the doorstep was a note with the saints logo on it. The note said:

"Surprise!

-gat"

"Dammit, Johnny!" I yelled, and threw the paper into the fiery apartment building.

I punched my stolen vehicle with all my might, leaving a huge dent in the driver's door. I got back into the car, and made my way to friendly fire, this time making a beeline for the weapons. I bought and upgraded every single weapon in the store, and stormed out. Then I realized that I had reached a dead end; I had no idea where to go from there. Luckily, there were two saints wannabes talking outside of the weapons shop.

"Did you hear what the boss did?

"No…"

"He killed his best friend!"

"Oh, shit! Why?"

"He turned out to be a rat…"

"How'd he do it?"

"Blew him up on a boat…"

"Damn, if he does that to friends, I'd hate to see what he does to enemies."

They both chuckled.

"Did you hear what happened to shaundi?"

"What?"

"She got kidnapped, the boss and gat are gonna get into their secret base and fuck those stag bitches up!"

They both laughed again. I heard all I needed to hear. Cyrus had shaundi in their underground base, and that was my next stop. I jumped into the stolen bulldog and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, I was in the biggest rush of my life. Every second I waited was another chance Cyrus had to kill shaundi. I was gonna go right over there and take that bastard apart no matter what the cost, and nothing was gonna stop me.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Bangers For Life

aww. this'll be the last chapter of deception, :'( but i'm alrady workin on a brand new fanfic- be sure to R&R! tahnks for readin this far!

I walked through the entrance to Stag's underground base to find a long and rather dark hallway. I grabbed my best rifle and went on my way. While walking, I heard the sound of yelling and gunshots-probably from a couple of smg's. "The boss and gat are already here," I said to myself, feeling my anxiety rise.

I started running down the hallway that seemed to go on forever, hoping I wasn't too late. I ran through the first pair of double doors I saw to find a big room with dim lights. Stag bodies decorated the floors and blood stained the walls. The boss and Johnny had their guns pointed at Cyrus, who had shaundi hostage, but pointing his gun back toward them. "Drop your guns or the bitch dies!" he yelled, aiming his gun toward the side of shaundi's head.

The boss and gat shared pained looks, but reluctantly obeyed, kicking their guns over and putting their hands up. I felt like then was the time to make my presence known. "Remember me?" I said, aiming my rifle at Cyrus.

"Aw, not this fucker again!" Johnny complained.

"You're alive?" the boss asked, holding back a smile.

"Yeah, I know, I'm surprised, too" I said grinning.

"What a touching reunion, now drop your damn gun!" Cyrus interrupted.

"Fuck!" I groaned, remembering that he had shaundi.

"That was _some_ plan you had," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Fuck off, at least I came," I snapped back.

"Enough!" Cyrus demanded. "Officer Martinez, I think it's time we finished what we started." He said, kicking the boss' kobra pistol my way.

I didn't know what to do. If I killed the boss and Johnny, the saints would be dissolved and I would be free, but I would never be able to look shaundi in the face again. If I killed Cyrus, then he might kill shaundi, or he might shoot me before I could shoot him. Then it hit me. I had another stupid plan. "Boss, you'll always be the best friend I ever had." I said, beginning my goodbyes, "shaundi, I love you… and gat-" he cut me off as I aimed the gun at the two lead saints.

"What the fuck do you want?" he sneered.

"Take care of shaundi for me," I said.

Before anyone could question my statement, I turned my gun on Cyrus and was shot five times in the chest before shooting him once in the head. Cyrus fell to the floor, and so did I. I didn't even have to look; I could feel my shirt becoming damp with my blood. My wounds hurt so bad I wanted to scream, but was too weak. The three saints ran to my side as I laid there in pain. "I can't believe you did that again," she said, tears swelling in her eyes.

It hurt to talk, so I just shrugged my shoulders as best I could and smiled weakly, despite the agonizing pain I was in. the boss grabbed my hand. "You're gonna be alright" he said, also on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry," I said faintly.

"Oh, god…" Johnny said.

I could hear his voice crack. He was just as sad as they were that I gave my life for theirs.

"The most peculiar thing happened then: the boss started to cry! Of course, it was just a single tear that rolled across his cheek, but as long as I've known him, I've never seen him cry. Even gat and shaundi were surprised by this. "Why did you do that?" the boss asked, wiping the tear from his face.

I was too weak to speak, but I managed to muster the last of my energy to say but three words, "bangers for life…" then, I faded off into the darkness.

…

To my surprise, I had awoken. I as in a large white room, with all white furniture –even the radio playing music at my side was white_. "Is this heaven?"_ I thought. A short time later a small and rather old man approached me with a white lab coat and a white clipboard. "Mr. Martinez, I see you're awake,"" he said, "your friends will be happy to hear…"

He then leaned slightly out of the room and whispered, "He's awake."

I sat up nervously. What friends? I was an outlaw who betrayed everyone who ever cared about me… just then, to my surprise, pierce, shaundi, Johnny, and the boss flooded into the room. I was really confused when shaundi ran right up to me and kissed me. "I'm glad you're okay…" the boss said softly.

Now I was _really_ confused. One day he holds a gun to my head, now he's glad I'm okay? "Aren't you guys mad at me?" I asked, my cheeks turning red from my unexpected kiss.

"Hey, any kinda asshole that's willing to take five bullets in the chest for two crazy motherfuckers like us, who don't even give a shit about him, is _my _kinda asshole." Johnny said, patting my back.

I smiled. I couldn't believe Johnny gat, the very same guy who anticipated my demise, was complementing me. "Why did you do that for us?" the boss asked, leaning toward me in curiosity, "it was _our_ problem, not yours."

"I didn't want shaundi to end up like Katie…" I said, trying not to look at shaundi in fear of her asking about my past love.

The boss and gat looked down. "Oh…" the boss said.

"Damn," gat said, remembering that fateful night.

"Who's Katie?" pierce asked, breaking the silence.

Nobody wanted to answer. The boss looked at me as I looked down, knowing how much it hurt to remember. "She was an old friend of ours who was shot down by some people we pissed off real bad back when rob was a saint." He said, being vague.

Shaundi paid no attention to the boss' words. . She put her soft hand on mine and gave a warm smile. Just then, a small black box fell out of my pocket. She went to get it, and I sat there, confused. "_Nothing was in my pocket…" _I thought.

"Oh my god…" she said, clearly in awe. "Is this for me?" she asked, her mouth hanging open.

I was stunned to find that inside the box was a wedding ring with a beautiful, shining diamond. _"How the fuck did that get into my pocket?" _I thought.

"I…uh…" I was speechless.

Shaundi said nothing either. She stared at the ring for several second and finally spoke. "Yes," she said.

"Huh?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I'll marry you1" she shouted in a state of pure bliss.

She put it on, hugged me tight, and ran out of the room -probably to call all of her friends.

"So how'd you guys do it?" I asked the three smiling saints.

None of them spoke, and then they all broke out in laughter. "We went out and got it while you were here in the hospital." Pierce said, still laughing.

"How did you guys know I even _wanted_ to propose?" I said crossing my arms.

"Come on," pierce replied, "nobody takes that many bullets to the chest for a girl unless you want something…"

He was right though, deep down I really did want to marry her; but I never thought shaundi was the marrying type. She was beautiful, had tons of exes, and I never thought she would even go for a guy like me- way out of her league.

"How'd you get it into my pocket?" I asked, looking into it.

"Johnny slipped it in while you were out cold this morning…" the boss said, putting a hand on gat's shoulder.

"You sneaky bastards…" I said laughing.

The room grew silent, and the radio played on.

"_And I know this much is true,_

_Baby you, have become my addiction,_

_I'm so strung out on you,_

_I can barely move,_

_But I like it,_

_And it's all because of you." _

The song made me think about how much shaundi really meant to me. Because of her, I was with my best friend again. Because of her, as cheesy as it sounds, I've found love once more. Because of her, I, like Johnny gat, have cheated death _three times!_

That's rally something to brag about!

"I'm gonna do it," I said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" pierce asked.

"I'm gonna marry her," I said again, feeling the excitement in my voice.

"No shit, she already left with the ring!" Johnny laughed.

For the first time, I actually smiled at one of Johnny's remarks. The last lyrics of the song buzzed through my mind.

"_Never get enough,_

_She's the sweetest drug…"  
><em>I couldn't emphasize how perfectly that song summed up the way I felt about shaundi. I also couldn't believe I was getting married to the girl of my dreams. Things are finally starting to go my way; and this time, I'm not gonna fuck things up…


End file.
